1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquarium especially designed to promote a healthy environment for aquatic life
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
A limited search has been made through the Patent and Trademark Office classificaiton system for art pertinent to the present invention and the following patents were developed:
______________________________________ 654,138 to Dennett 4,605,984 to Fiedler 2,753,491 to Legge 4,664,469 to Sachs 3,379,932 to Legge 4,680,668 to Belkin 3,797,459 to Harris ______________________________________